Iron Sand
Jutsu Name: Satetsu Style: Iron Implosion Rank: E-S Range: Short-Long Range Element: Raiton/Doton Type: Bloodline Description: That is a technqiue where the user manipulates iron sand on a target that can be magnetized (metal) and crush it into iron dust. More chakra is needed depending on the size of the metal object. Size of Metal / Chakra Mount a brick = E rank a basketball = D rank a cat = C rank same size as user = B rank a car = A rank a house = S rank Jutsu Name: Satetsu Style: Satetsu Bunshin Rank: D Range: N/A Element: raiton/doton Type: Bloodline Description: The user creates a cloen made of iron dust. It cannot use jutsu but can attack. Due to being made of iron dust, it has great defense then normal bunshin. It takes about 2 hits for the clone to be destroyed. Once it is destroyed it dispursed into iron dust once more. Jutsu Name: Satetsu Style: Geometric Assult Rank: D+ Range: N/A Element: Bloodtrait Description: The user manipulates the iron dust into three deminansional objects. They vary ffrom the size of ones fist to the size of a basketball. The user then manipulates the magentic field to hurl the created shapes towards the object, to crush or impale him/her with the said objects Jutsu Name: Satetsu Style: Cloud Creation Rank: D-S Range: N/A Element: raiton/doton Type: bloodline Duration: 3 posts Description: This technique allows the user to create a number of clouds, depending on their rank and chakra level, of iron dust. Once the clouds are air bourne the remain there for 3 posts. Any raiton techniques would be redirected into the clouds rendering them useless. The clouds can send blasts of iron dust or showers of it at foes. Genin: 3 clouds Chunin: 5 clouds Jonin+: 7 clouds Jutsu Name: Satetsu Style: Magnetic Pe Rank: D Range: 0-90m Element: bloodtrait description: The user creates a single handsign which the iron dust he is controlling becomes magnetically attractive bringing all metals in the area like swords, maces shuriken and senbons etc. to stick the the iron dust for about 2 posts. Jutsu Name: Satetsu Style: Shimmering Rain Rank: D Range: long/short Element: Bloodtrait Description: The user makes a simple seal and the iron sand is manipulated into a shower of miniture senbons which moves alot faster then normally thrown ones due to the magnetic force increasing its speed Jutsu Name: Satetsu Style: Iron Dust Devil Rank: C Range: N/A Element: raiton/doton Type: Bloodline Duration: 1 post per rank Description: This can only be used after Iron Dust World Order is used. The iron dust is manipulated by the user's chakra and the manipulation of the magnetic field. Iron Dust swirls around and grows into a 5 stories high tornado. while it is moving around the field it throws iron sand around covering the field even further with it. Jutsu Name: Satetsu Style: Iron Wall Rank: C Range: N/A Element: Bloodtrait Description: This technqiue can only be used if iron sand world order has been used. The user stings together the handsigns needed for the technique and then manipulates the iron sand to create a wall of iron defense, which is 6ft in height and 4 ft in width. The wall is very durable and frows harder with rank. It grows 3 ft in width and height per rank Jutsu Name: Satetsu Style: Satetsu Prison Rank: C Range: N/A Element: Bloodtrait Description: The user would make a series of handsigns and then by manipulating the iron dust around the target which surrounds them and encloses them in a ball of iron dust, which acts like kirigakure's water prison. Jutsu Name: Satetsu Style: Jaws of Death Rank: C Range: Around Target Element: Bloodtrait Description: The user manipulates the iron dust to surround the target if none is already around the target, which would then take the form of a large mouth filled with fangs and then close in to devour the target, which would result in death from being impaled by iron spears and then buried. If the jaws miss the next post a tongue of iron sand would emerge trying to wrap around the target one final time which would ensnare the foe and drag him into the gaping jaws. Jutsu Name: Satetsu Style: Iron Dust Storm Rank: B Range: a storm Element: raiton/doton Type: bloodline Duration: 2 posts per rank Description: This can only be used if Iron Sand World Order has been used. Through the manipulation of the magnetic field and iron dust, the iron dust will collect around the user and foe in the area and rotate around in the field like a sandstorm. During this all puppets would get disabled and targets would risk being stabbed with the iron dust. Visibility would be hampered to 50% as well. The use of lightning would result in self eletricution, lightning on the outside of the storm would be repeled. Jutsu Name: Satetsu Style: Satetsu Coffin Rank: B Range: N/A Element: Bloodtrait Duration: N/A Description: This technique is similar to sunaton's desert coffin. The iron dust on and around the target wraps around them and binds them, covering them completely with iron dust except for the face. The difference with this is its stronger, easier to use due to how the technique is being used. This technique is very difficult to get out of and usually means the victims fate rests with the user. Jutsu Name: Satetsu Summoning: Gaint snake of Iron Rank: A Range: N/A Element: N/A Duration: Stays out for 3 posts per rank Description: This can only be used if the user is a chunin or higher. The user draws blood and wipes it on their iron dust, which in a cloud of iron dust summons a massive snake like creature of iron dust. The summon is about 22 ft in length and is very strong in offense as well as defense. It is able to spew iron dust out of its mouth in large amounts, as well as summon a large storm of iron dust which lasts as long as the summon is out. It is fairly quick for its size but it is weak to fire, ice. But some bonuses is most taijutsus doesn't effect it from its incredibly strong skin and lightning as well as wind doesn't affect it. Being struck from it is like a person being struck by a semi, being bite by it would result in death, either quick or slow. Jutsu Name: Satetsu Style: Satetsu Funeral Rank: A Range: N/A Element: Bloodtrait Duration: N/A Description: This technique is like sunakagure's desert funeral. Once the target is caught in the coffin the user clenches his hand into a fist and the rion dust surrounding the victim implodes on him, crushing the body into almost nothing. This is a finisher move for the user, as well as the demise of his victims Jutsu Name: Satetsu Style: Satetsu Bunshin Explosion Rank: A Range: 0-10m Element: raiton/doton Type: Bloodline Description: Can only be used if Satetsu Bunshin is used. All clones in the area explode with devestating force, meaning certain death if one is so close, if not knock them out. Along with the force of the explosion iron dust is sent in all direction, stabbing into materials all around. Jutsu Name: Satetsu Style: Grand Implosion Technique Rank: S Range: N/A Element: Bloodtrait Duration: N/A Description: This technique cannot be used unless the target(s) are within a sandstorm of iron dust, or is already covered completely in iron dust. The user makes handsigns and the iron dust begins to cover the target(s) restricting their movements from being weighed down as well as the gripping of the dust. (post 1) After this the user raises his hands forward and more iron dust surrounds the target(s) restricting them of their movements even further, hampering thier sight/movement/hearing etc. (post 2) Then the user clenches his hands into fists, the iron dust around all of the target(s) implodes onto them, crushing their body into almost literally nothing from the force of the technique. (post 3) This technique is an advanced version of the funeral and coffin combined. It is also very difficult to avoid when inside a storm of iron dust, for they are surrounded by the very substance. This technique is among the most deadliest jutsu and satetsu's strongest jutsu, escpecially when facing multiple people. The force is even able to crush through most armor, summonings caught in it would also fall to its power if they don't escape.